My hope
by hazie-boo-girl
Summary: When Beatrice Isabella goes missing and ends her farewell letter with: Beatrice Isabella Cole and her Hope. What becomes of her? And, what has made her leave her loving family? This IS a Harry Potter Universe story but bear with! They will appear... Promise! Please R/R.
1. My hope

**Where?**

"Laurie" Shouted Mrs Cole, followed by a loud banging and creaking of the floorboards as Laurel stumbled down the stairs.

"Yes mum?" responded Laurel as she rounded the corner rubbing her eyes and stretching her neck. Even with her Red hair tangled up in a loose messy bun, her sparkling emerald eyes unframed with eyeliner and mascara, and her face bare of make-up Laurel still was a breathtaking beauty.

"Where is your sister?" Mrs Cole asked with a trace of worry in her voice her own blue eyes boring a hole in Laurie's forehead.

"Which one?" Laurel joked, but was silenced quickly by her mother's glare. Mumbling under her breath she responded

"She's not in her bed; I presumed she was up though. I think she went out with Everett Salisbury last night, you know the tall blond one with blue eyes, probably not got back yet!"

"Oh dear" Mrs Cole worried "She knows the Salisbury's are good for nothing, a nasty piece of work in my opinion. Now then, SAM, MILLIE, LILS, MEE-MEE, SEP, CHARLIE, ANGUS" she shouted "Right, Sam, call your father and tell him Bea isn't home. Millie call the Forrest's and ask them if they wouldn't mind going out and having a look for her. Lilly and Aimee can you watch Charlie and Angus. Sep could you make me a cup of tea please."

Within 10 minutes all tasks had been accomplished and after calming her Mother down Laurie went out to feed the chickens and collect the eggs. As she opened the door she saw a piece of paper on the doormat. Picking it up she saw Bea's handwriting:

_Dear All,_

_I am sad to say this but I shan't see you for a while so, please don't come after me. Even though I say this you, probably will but, you won't find me even if you search the whole world._

_Laurie, my twin, Identical in looks but not in temperament! I shall probably miss you most. Please forgive me for what I have done. Do me a favour though and ask Adam Abbott out for me it's so obvious you both like each other. I know last night I went out with Ever but, I swear he has nothing to do with this. Anyway on my dresser is my pearl necklace. Take it and wear it to remember me by but, all I ask is please forgive me for doing this. Don't forget me sis. I love you. I promise I will be back some day. Just keep a little hope alive for me I beg you too. _

_Sammie. What to say about you. I know you hate to be called Sammie but just remember you're a beautiful young Woman, not a boy. Remember Sam your long blonde hair, pale, freckled skin and shiny, sapphire blue eyes almost make me and Laurie look mediocre stood next to you! No seriously, you won't be able to keep all the boys off you at school. Keep practicing your Hockey and you'll make it pro. I promise one day I'll come and watch you whether you know I'm there or not. You can have my Stick; Yes, I left my pride and joy behind it saddens me but, I know that you'll get some good use out of it and please forgive me but, in the hockey stick you can remember me. Wash those lucky socks please they stink! Just teach Charlie and Angus how to play don't EVER let them near a football! Please just keep a little hope that I will return. I promise you like I did Laurie I will return._

_Now Millie, your head I swear is permanently in the clouds. No really I love you so much. When you had just been born; you were so fragile. Your Curly Ginger hair framed your face beautifully then. I used to sit and watch you. I was the first person you opened your eyes to. Strangely they were Chocolate Brown rather than the normal Blue. I then teased you calling you my mini dictionary but you're AMAZINGLY clever. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Yes your theories are slightly out there but, one day you'll prove everyone that you really do have the brains and by thinking out of the box you have the answers they don't. Yes, even Christal Sumner. I beg you with all my heart to forgive me. In my school trunk you'll find my books with my annotations take the ones you want and each time you read them remember me. I will one day come back. I will be proud of you wherever I am. Please when I come back forgive me even if you don't forget or accept me, forgive me._

_Mee-mee: my little star. Like your name you, always have faith in everyone. Please have faith in the fact that I will come back and I do love you but, please I beg you to forgive me. In my drawers there is a powder blue box in it, is a locket. There are 2 pictures of us in there. We're laughing and having a good time. Our hair merges forming a red curly mess of hair, as we laugh. Your Hazel eyes sink into the background, showing your normal shyness which, for that moment had gone. Please remember me like that and forgive me. I will come back. Have a good 14__th__ birthday and your gift is on my blanket._

_Lillie-Belle, you really are a stunner. Belle means beauty and you really are a beauty darling. Mum had 3 sets of twins and you and Mee-mee are the only non identical set. Your hair is Golden like the sunlight and the day someone falls for you they'll fall hard. On my bookshelf is a photo album. It is full of letters. Please keep it safe for me. Next is a pink book. It's my diary. You may read it if you wish but, there are pages left. All I ask of you is that you write down in it at least the important days of your life. I hope you can forgive me and one day I will return. You may not accept me but, my conscience needs to know that you at least forgive me. Lils, remember, I love you._

_Sep, if you ever need anything you will truly know how to find me you always were and are my light in a situation. Septima meaning the 7__th__; 7 is a magical number and you will do great things. You're always the forgotten child. The youngest girl overcrowded by 2 sets of twins either side of you. I used to wish to be you, almost envied you. You aren't burdened with being the oldest, being a good example, always watched because you are a twin. You're Lucky remember that you keep yourself to yourself and your business remains private to you and those you wish to share it with. Promise me you will always know that despite the odds I and all of us love you. I will be back one day, I promise. I don't know when but, I will be. Till then you can have Midnight my cat. Look after her and please forgive me you don't have to accept but forgive me._

_Charlie. If you never remember me when I come back, I don't blame you. Mummy let me choose your name I wanted you to be Charlie Hunter and here you are my little hunter. Promise me you won't try and hunt for Bea though. Your Black hair and blue eyes make you very cute. Charlie let me tell you you'll never be able to get your hair to lay flat daddy never can! Keep an eye on your sisters for me don't let them get into too much trouble. Make sure unlike me they marry and go out with the right sort of people. Tell them they have to be back before 11 and be the best brother that I could never help you to be. My teddy is on my Bed he's called Charlie too, I always had to hunt for him because he kept walking off, and that was how I named you. Please forgive me. Help mummy and Daddy and, when I come back have a pretty girl with you. Always remember I love you._

_Angus. You're my Baby, my treasure. You're Identical in looks to Charlie and, unlike me and Laurie, Identical in character. Remember you're your own person though. Mummy let Laurie choose your name. Angus-Lee Thomas. Thomas was mummy's name before she was married. Angus was Laurie's first boyfriend that truly broke her heart and through you she fount love in the name. On top of my wardrobe there is a box which if you ask Laurie, nicely she'll get for you. It has ANGUS written on it. It is full of pictures of you and your brother and sisters as babies till now. The last one I put in yesterday. Keep putting pictures in for me so when I come back you can show me everyone. It's a big box so keep it safe. It has memories in too like, your first booties. Please forgive me and remember you're my baby, my little treasure. I love you._

_Mummy, I love you. You probably think you have done something wrong in raising me for me to run away. But the truth is I am not running away I will be back. I have had an amazing childhood; I had a big family, loving parents but I was told what was wrong and what was right and until I personally can accept the wrong I have done I can't come back. It wouldn't be fair on you or Papa. Please I want you to forgive me. When I come home again, I will bring a gift with me for you. In a way this gift I imagine will have been my Hope. You never have to accept me but, please accept the gift it, never did anything wrong. I beg you please don't come looking for me I will be back when I feel I can return. _

_Daddy, I love you too. I will return one day. I know you're probably cross with me for hurting mummy but, this time away will help. I will bring my Hope back with me and if you can't accept me accept my Hope at least please. One day I will come back but, please don't look for me._

_Lots of Love_

_Beatrice Isabella Cole and her Hope_

Everyone was crying, Bea's heartfelt words were so personal to them. Three questions that puzzled them were: Where had she gone? Why had she gone? And what was this Hope she had started talking about? Following the last orders they would hear from Beatrice Isabella Cole for 8 years they did as she asked.

**Next i have the chapter : 8 Years Later - It should be up soon. PLease review it Betas are welcome this is the 2nd stor i have written. Please be nice.**


	2. 8 years later

**8 Years Later**

A woman of 25 walked towards the door of her home. Her long ginger hair was swept up in a delicate pleat. She wore a green cloak and a Purple dress. Next to her stood a small girl of about 7; she was a spitting image of her mother, dressed in a midnight blue Cloak and a purple pinafore and a white blouse. With the wind blowing through the cloaks, together they walked forwards toward the door and the woman knocked deliberatly.

A couple minutes later the door opened the smell of homemade cookies and fresh coffee, wafted through the gap. A lady of mid forties shouted out

"Come in dear, i'll just be with you in a minute" Steadily walking through the door she felt the warmth of the room hit her. She pulled the small girl towards her as if to keep her safe, from harm; she pushed the heavy oak barn door closed. Looking towards the stove, she saw the woman that had looked after her til she was 17, her back turned strirring something whilst humming. Her matronly appearance had never changed, she may have a few grey hairs but, her hair was definitly still the same red as eight years before.

"Sorry, please excuse me" said the woman slowly turning round drying her hands on an old, warn apron.

"Its OK, mum" she said almost hesitantly.

"Bea?" questioned the lady, not quite allowing herself to believe it, but, the joy in her eyes could not be hidden.

"Yes mama. I promised I'd come back." Mrs Cole engulfed Bea into a Hug. Closing her eyes Bea savoured the hug she'd been longing for years and of her own accord had deprived herself of.

"Who is this darling?" she said pointing towards the small girl, who had been standing quietly in the corner looking at the pictures of a group of redheads, black and blondes.

"Mama can we sit at the table? You may want to sit down first, we may be while." Following her Mother inside Bea led the small girl inside and sat down with her on her knee, opposite her mother.

"Mama," she begun slowly, "This is Hope-Grace Amorette Cole, your Granddaughter, my Hope. Hope, darling this is your Grandmama." Smiling at her mother, Mrs Cole stood up and engulfed her granddaughter in a hug

"Hope, darling, how lovely it is to meet you. I shall call your uncle Charlie down as he's home for the holidays. You will love him, ever so much like your mother he is" She stopped, smiled as if in a distant memory then, looked up towards the stairs

"CHARLIE!" She yelled up the stairs. A loud movement was heard as if something heavy had been dropped from a great height

"Yes mama" shouted Charlie as he came crashing down the stairs "Bea?"

"Charlie you remember me?" She asked as Charlie hugged her.

"Yes how could I forget you? You named me; I play Hockey because of you. I looked after them for you I promise I did" Charlie whispered in her ear.

"I know you did. Thank you" Bea whispered in reply.

"Who is this charming little girl?" He said brightly looking towards Hope who was stood next to Mrs Cole, listening avidly to her grandmother telling her stories of her Mama as a little girl.

"This is my daughter Hope, Hope this is your uncle Charlie. Is Angus there?" Bea inquired. Hope smiled nervously towards her uncle slightly overwhelmed with the amount of people.

"Yes he is, shall I go introduce him to his niece?"

"That sounds like a good Idea, show her Charlie" with a look of understanding to her. Charlie offered her hand to Hope.

"Hope go with Uncle Charlie, he will look after you" Beatrice told Hope encouragingly. The small girl had a look of terror of leaving her mother.

"Mama. Can you come?" Hope spoke for the first time since arriving in a soft, quiet voice.

"I need to speak to Grandmama. I will be up in a minute to say hello to Uncle Angus and any of your Aunties that still live at home" She enquired mainly but, reassured Hope that she would be near her soon.

"There is just Sep, Mee-mee and Lils live in France working as bilingual healers, still joined at the hip, Millie is training to be an Auror, Sam is married to Francis Forrest and is pregnant, due any day. Then Laurel; thanks to Adam Abbott she's alive, she's marrying him in a month's time. She won't have a maid of honour because she always said it should be you, and with you gone she wouldn't have one" he sighed.

"I will be there for her, with my little Hope. I need to speak to Mum now though." She almost whispered back. With that Charlie led Hope up the stairs.

Turning back to her mama Bea whispered

"Oh Mama, I missed you all. Where is Papa?" Mrs Coles face fell. "Your father died 3 years ago. We didn't know where you were. We couldn't get hold of you. We tried everything. Even Sep tried, her guess was that she didn't really need you to be there so couldn't reach you. She's a seer and a medium you know."

"I know I always did." She said as she watched the shock grow on her mothers face. "

When she was younger she used to go blank and unresponsive and then, when she reached 5 she stopped so I never told anyone. When did she start developing it again? "

"The day after you left..." Mrs Cole responded tears of Joy and Sadness mixed in her eyes.

"Let us have a party. We can see everyone together again. It will be a happy occasion I've caused too much sadness since I left; let me cause at least one night of pure happiness. Would it be alright if we stayed till I find somewhere for me and Hope to stay?" Smiled Bea willingly "but, for now I need to go find Hope." Standing up to leave Bea turned around and said "Oh by the way I Hope you like the present" and off she walked to find her Hope.

A tear trickled down Mrs Coles face as she whispered to no-one in particular

"My baby had a baby..."

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon, it is written but needs re-reading and likely that i'll add to it and make it longer. If you would like to beta please contact me. Please leave a review :)**


	3. Upstairs

**UPSTAIRS**

Bea slowly treaded up the wooden stairs running her fingers along the rough wooden banister rail. Along the old whitewashed stone walls were pictures hanging on rusty nails. Watching them, they moved, her twin in all the latest pictures had a sad withdrawn look about her, even the pictures when she was with Adam. The pearl necklace stood out against her pale skin, the gold chain glinting as the sunlight hit it. She sighed thinking of all the sadness she'd brought her family for no reason other than cowardice, if only... Her mind came to a halt and Bea told herself to think of other things. Her mind again slowly wandering, remembered the sunlit days sat round the black lake on the soft green grass, the giant octopus slowly spraying water everywhere, taking joy out of wetting all in sight! The tartan picnic blanket in a spot under an old oak tree, where her and Laurel had sat for many a happy hour, working or just talking, like, the best of friends they'd been... From there, she remembered times sat in the common room cuddled into Ever's arms; talking quietly without a care in the world. His eyes a deep blue, sparkling with love and happiness their hair often fanned together to make a blonde and red mess. They were the best of days, oh, what had happened.

Before she knew it Bea had reached the top of the stairs and soon, Bea rounded the corner into the youngest twin's bedroom. She paused at the door taking in the sight of seeing Hope sat on the bed smiling, laughing like a happy little girl, next to Charlie, hugging her worn brown bear of many years ago, Charlie. The room was still the same pigsty it'd been the day she left. Smiling she said

"Charlie, Sep, Angus, Hope darling." Hearing her mother's voice Hope ran towards her and jumped into her arms smiling. It was the first true smile that Bea had seen her daughter hold on her face for years. At least she knew now that Charlie, Sep and Angus accepted her baby girl.

"Mama, did you know Auntie Sep is a seer! She see's into the future, she told me we will have a party tonight! Can I stay up for it? And, her name means seven because she is the seventh child. She says you're her big sister and that you were the best sister a girl could ask for, Uncle Angus and Uncle Charlie agreed. Are you really a great big sister? I'd love a sister! Uncle Charlie says he's going to work with Dragons and I can stay with him whenever I like. He's going to Romania with his friend also called Charlie, but his name is Weasley, not Cole like you and me. He has a little sister called Ginny who is 8. He said I could go play with her sometimes. Uncle Angus says that Auntie Sep has a smelly cat called Midnight that was yours. She's not smelly though she's pretty and really silky. Can I have a cat Mama?" Smiling Bea answered

"Of course darling we'll get you one tomorrow, why don't you go and see if Grandma needs any help" she watched Hope leave the room and then turned and looked towards her 3 siblings, two still identical as ever and her baby sister, who sat in the room "It has been a long time. Too long..."

The four sat quietly in silence each drinking in the others they hadn't seen for years; memorising hair, eyes and skin, anything that they could.

"If you don't mind me asking because I think I already know; who is the father? You married him didn't you?" Sep asked. Her voice was soft and, fell upon the ears like a harmonious orchestra you just wanted to listen to more. Her sisters black hair fell into ringlets around her face and her deep green eyes pierced into you like, they were reading your soul. As she watched, she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Bea mused a little while further drinking in her youngest sister's appearance and mannerisms

"Sep being a seer was going to get a little annoying." She thought. Taking a deep breath she began.

"Her father's Everett Matthew Salisbury. He was killed the same day as she was born on his way to see her, 7 years tomorrow. We ran away and eloped. I lied when I said he had nothing to do with it, I never wanted to. He married me. 8 months after I had left here, I had Hope, I was married to him at this point. He loved me and I loved him. I knew you would accept him, that was never the problem but, his family wouldn't accept me or Hope, although we're purebloods, we're Blood traitors." She told them with tears rolling down her cheeks at the mention of Ever. Stood in the door was another girl. She too, had red hair and startling green eyes. There were tear tracks running down her face

"Oh Bea" She ran across the room and pulled Bea into a Hug. They both sat their crying and rocking together like they'd done years before over boys and crushes. Finally, they both stopped and turned to Sep, Charlie and Angus. Charlie and Angus shared a look; they were the only two in the room who knew what it truly was to be joined at the soul but, never could know what it was like to be ripped apart from each other. Laurel spoke since the first time she'd entered the room.

"There's going to be a party tonight, Mama told me. But before we do, I believe I have a young niece to meet Bea, who may just have to be a flower girl at my wedding. I am getting married to Adam, Bea. Would you be my Maid of Honour, I knew you'd come back in time." Bea smiled Happy, to see the withdrawn look she'd seen in her eyes within the pictures gone and replaced with the well-loved twinkle she'd known as a child.

"Of course I will be your maid of honour and Hope would love to be a flower girl." She smiled at her sister.

"Let's go ask her know and you can meet your niece. Sep, Charlie and Angus would you like to come, she likes you a lot." With that all five of them walked down the stairs laughing and jostling each other like old times. Red and Black hair merged with laughter and happiness.

Any outsider wouldn't have guessed that these siblings were 6 years in apart in age nor, that one had been missing for the last 8 years.

Bea smiled as she walked down the stairs. Her Hope had pulled her through when times had been rough, now it was time for her Hope to be a child again.

She had caused too much sorrow, now, she wanted to bring some happiness into their lives again and she would. However difficult it may seem.

**A/N ****Its here. I'm not too good at writing long bits so, my plan is too write short and often. The next chapter will take alot longer than this one as it needs to be written. I am having a wee writers block :P I am also in the middle of my GCSE's and I'm taking them early so its not fun. Please don't expect very much for the next 2 weeks because of them. Please R/R :) Read my other story. I met him there on a starry night... it is quite awesome. If you have any suggestions on what the next chapter shoud include, please say. Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
